


Il chiodo perfetto

by AkaneMikael



Category: X Factor (Italy) RPF
Genre: M/M, X Factor Italy, solez
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:03:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9428807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Fedez è abbattuto per la storia finita con Mika e cercando disperatamente un chiodo scaccia chiodo, gli capita sotto tiro un cantante spagnolo sexy e bellissimo come nuovo collega. Così lo prende come un segno del destino.





	

**Author's Note:**

> questa fic la scrissi durante X Factor 2016. Ad un certo punto ho iniziato a notare delle cose. Per esempio che Fedez era depresso e fuori fase all’inizio e che ad un certo punto si è ripreso e, vedi un po’ tu che caso, si è messo ad interagire con Alvaro in modo che io ho notato. Ok, niente di paragonabile ai midez, con Mika era tutt’altra cosa, però da un paio di puntate in poi fra i due è nata una specie di complicità sospetta. Poi in puntata hanno mostrato un video di Alvaro che organizzava una cena con Fedez e Manuel e che poi i due andavano in giro per Milano e che sono finiti a casa di Fedez a mangiare un’orribile pasta fatta da Alvaro. Così ciao, io sono partita. Chi mi segue sa che io shippo gente per molto meno. Questi due se la sono un po’ cercata. E poi diciamocelo. Alvaro è maledettamente sexy ed io volevo fargli avere una focosa notte di sesso gay. Punto. Ovviamente è tutto frutto della mia fervida immaginazione. La fic è dalla parte di Fedez. Buona lettura. Baci Akane https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

  
IL CHIODO PERFETTO  
[](http://68.media.tumblr.com/920d52913175b3a9537c6f287195e8b2/tumblr_ok7eo81PV51rmdmxco1_1280.jpg) [](http://68.media.tumblr.com/0236b704db13fc50d183bcc1a1b653b6/tumblr_ok7eo81PV51rmdmxco2_1280.jpg) [](http://68.media.tumblr.com/e6a66823206e732cc352996e0b5765ac/tumblr_ok7eo81PV51rmdmxco3_1280.jpg) [](http://68.media.tumblr.com/f0655607638f4116305d0bcd6edd4071/tumblr_ok7eo81PV51rmdmxco4_1280.jpg) [](http://68.media.tumblr.com/67ae4b28d349ef774975045854c1ccf8/tumblr_ok7eo81PV51rmdmxco5_1280.jpg)[](http://68.media.tumblr.com/4a6baa5cb0721072510dbcfbfbe82c3c/tumblr_ok7eo81PV51rmdmxco6_1280.png) [](http://68.media.tumblr.com/9b051e745c56a57c432bf2a561af038b/tumblr_ok7eo81PV51rmdmxco7_1280.png)  
[/playlist contenenti momenti o cose solez/](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLvZrOUhQoxz7rqbjRuT7nxKy7fq-4IMkn)  
[/da dove mi sono ispirata/](http://www.novella2000.it/news/fedez-manuel-agnelli-alvaro-soler-notte-brava-senza-arisa-guardate-video/)  
  


  
Manuel dopo l’ennesima crolla sul divano, ormai arriva l’alba davvero, fuori le prime luci, i cinguettii e tutto l’universo si risveglia amabilmente.  
E poi c’è il trombone.  
Che russa sul mio grande e piacente divano.  
\- Rovina l’arredamento e l’atmosfera, non trovi? - Dico scherzando. Alvaro ride capendo la battuta, difficile non capirla, era chiaro che lo fosse.  
Mi giro a guardarlo ed il suo splendido sorrise illumina di nuovo la mia splendida casa di cui sono molto fiero.  
Ha uno dei sorrisi più belli mai visti.  
Mi correggo.  
È tutto bello.  
Dannazione.  
Il suo viso si sovrappone proprio in questo momento e forse è complice l’alcool che ho bevuto. Cerco di capire quanto sia ciocco lui, ma mi sembra sempre lo stesso. Che poi anche di solito potrebbe sembrare ubriaco, in effetti.  
Alvaro ha un suo modo di essere che sembra svampito, ma in realtà poi salta fuori che c’è perfettamente, è sul pezzo insomma.  
Per questo sono rimasto piacevolmente colpito da lui.  
Molto piacevolmente in effetti.  
Forse è normale, forse l’ho fatto di proposito per distrarmi, ho cercato un salvagente.  
Lasciarmi con lui non è stato facile, è stato doloroso ma almeno è stato sincero, schifosamente sincero. Ed è stato meglio così.  
Ero la parentesi della sua grande storia, la storia della sua vita, una storia ben più vecchia della mia. Non potevo durare oltre. Una splendida parentesi, sorprendente, ma niente di più.  
Lui ora deve vivere la sua vera storia e non vuole prendermi in giro o finire per tradirmi, così appena ha capito, me lo ha detto.  
Ed io sono rimasto qua a raccogliere i cocci.  
Notare la bellezza e la solarità di Alvaro è stato normale, forse ho forzato la cosa. Forse la sto forzando.  
Anche se poi è stato lui ad organizzare questa serata e a volerla fortemente. Il suo WhatsApp mi ha fatto morire dal ridere, tutto scorretto.  
Vederlo dopo la puntata è stato bellissimo, così come lo è vederlo per la puntata stessa ed incrociarlo quando succede per caso durante la settimana.  
Però so che lo sto facendo apposta per scacciare Mika dalla mia testa.  
Perciò, perfettamente consapevole, l’osservo e visto che non capisco se sia ubriaco o no, glielo chiedo. Se lo fosse, farmelo sarebbe più facile!  
\- Allora, da uno a dieci quanto sei fuori? - Alvaro sempre ridendo mi guarda cercando di capire cosa intendo, così sono più esplicito. - Sei ubriaco? - Inarca le sopracciglia, penso non capisca il motivo della mia domanda, così sparo una cosa a caso: - Beh, non posso lasciarti andare da solo se sei ubriaco… -  
\- Anche volendo andarmene, il mio autista dorme… eravamo con la sua auto… - Ci siamo mossi tutti con una macchina e Manuel ronfa come una sega elettrica.  
In questo momento lo sto amando. Il mio sorriso sembra quello di un lupo affamato, mi pregusto la preda e lui è un attimo a disagio.  
\- Allora il trombone lo lasciamo nel divano, noi ci prenderemo la camera! -  
Alvaro è preso in contropiede.  
\- Ma hai sonno? Bastava dirmelo, io non pensavo… - Così gli tocco il braccio fermandolo.  
\- No, guarda che non è così… solo che credevo l’avessi tu. Io sono abituato a fare nottate… - Alvaro annuisce limpido e rasserenato:  
\- Anche io! Per me dormire non è ancora contemplato! È stata una bellissima serata, mi sono divertito molto, anche romantica! -  
\- Ed indigesta! - Commento io, lui ride. Ha preparato la pasta. Uno spagnolo che prepara la pasta. Spero di digerire alla fine.  
Io, Manuel ed Alvaro ci siamo trovati a cena fuori, convinto dal dolce spagnolo qui davanti a me, e poi abbiamo fatto un giro per Milano, convinti da me, infine siamo finiti a casa mia a mangiare una pasta fatta da Alvaro, convinti da Manuel il quale ad una certa ora ha fame, anche se quella certa ora erano le tre di notte!  
Adesso sono le cinque, lui è lì che dorme, noi siamo un po’ bevuti ma a quanto pare non troppo, così niente, non so se riuscirò a saltargli addosso, ma ci proverò lo stesso.  
È un’ottima occasione. Chiodo scaccia chiodo ed ho deciso che Alvaro è il mio chiodo, punto.  
È bello e sexy e poi sorride in un modo splendido.  
E quindi lo voglio. Punto.  
\- Andiamo, quanto poteva essere schifosa? - Chiede col suo meraviglioso e sexy accento spagnolo.  
Lo trascino verso la camera prendendolo a braccetto, indicando Manuel che ronfa.  
\- Non voglio ferire i tuoi sentimenti. - Alvaro mi segue passivo ma fa un broncio che sto adorando. Di lui mi piace che sta a tutto quello che succede, ogni tipo di scherzo, discorsi, idee, lui sta a tutto. E vediamo quanto sta a tutto, adesso.  
\- Comunque non voglio disturbare. - Dice riferendomi al fatto che mi sta per rubare il letto. Io ridacchio.  
Oh, non preoccuparti, non è certo il tuo caso!  
\- Disturbare? Il mio letto è particolarmente grande, mi piace condividerlo! -  
Forse sono troppo ubriaco per capire che cosa sto dicendo. Lui però ride e quindi non c’è niente di male. Ma alla fine lui è in sé o no?  
\- Guarda che questo aveva il doppio senso! -  mi piego dal ridere perché me lo fa notare!  
\- Non pensavo l’avresti notato! - Dico schietto, iniziando a spogliarmi. Lui rimane un attimo impalato, però non è un problema, posso aiutarlo a spogliarsi. Siamo divisi dal letto, piuttosto grande, come dicevo. Però sto poco a raggiungerlo.  
\- Comunque penso che di solito sei abituato a condividere il letto con le donne, no? - Oh, ma guarda… cosa fa, allusioni velate? Forse ci pensa? A torso nudo, mi faccio presto cadere anche i pantaloni larghi, lui si decide ad aprirsi i bottoni della camicia che gli cade liscia e gli sta splendidamente.  
Guardo con bramosia le sue dita sui suoi bottoni, sempre più slacciati.  
\- Potrei stupirti. - Alvaro inarca le sopracciglia e smette di aprirseli, così ridendo salgo sul letto e lo raggiungo in ginocchio, una volta davanti a lui, con aria piuttosto famelica, continuo ad aprirgli quei maledetti bottoni. Lui mani lungo ai fianchi mi lascia fare ebete, senza capire che combino.  
Potrei scherzare. O potrei fare sul serio. Chissà cosa pensa lui.  
\- Sei sempre pieno di ragazze… - Oh, si tiene informato, vedo!  
\- Hai detto bene, non riesco a tenermene una… - Finalmente la camicia è del tutto aperta ed i miei occhi sono incollati sul suo torace che scopro scivolando con le dita sotto la stoffa leggera, la faccio cadere sulle braccia e lui non muove un muscolo. L’accompagno con le mani fino a che non cade per terra dai suoi polsi.  
Lui resta in piedi, fermo davanti a me, quasi non respira, non muove un muscolo.  
Alzo gli occhi nei suoi, mi fissa intensamente ed il suo bellissimo viso mi dà di nuovo quel colpo al cuore. O meglio, alla mia erezione.  
Le dita strisciano sulla cintola dei suoi jeans, glieli apro.  
\- Vuoi sapere perché? -  
Alvaro inghiotte a vuoto, ma non mi ferma, così gli abbasso anche la zip.  
\- Perché? - Chiede con un sussurro.  
E improvvisamente siamo entrambi seri, l’atmosfera è calda ed erotica ed è tutto molto chiaro. Non c’è nemmeno più così tanto alcool in noi, forse.  
\- Perché sono ragazze. - Adesso se è sveglio lo capisce, altrimenti mi chiederebbe ‘e con questo?’. Mika mi avrebbe detto una cosa simile ed io ridendo avrei fatto battute sconce che l’avrebbero fatto morire dal ridere e lui avrebbe fatto morire me.  
Ma Alvaro si lecca le labbra, mi guarda molto attentamente negli occhi, il suo sguardo è estremamente sveglio.  
Sorride piano, erotico, sensuale.  
Così sono le mie mani sotto i suoi jeans ad abbassarglieli. Non sono troppo stretti, cadono alle cosce, mi chino per farglieli andare più in basso e quando mi raddrizzo, è ancora immobile ed i nostri visi sono così vicini da non riuscire più a respirare.  
Nella testa una musica spagnola estremamente sensuale, di quelle che ti faranno sempre eccitare quando le senti.  
Il fascino della Spagna.  
Proprio quello che mi ci vuole.  
Alvaro non dice più nulla, a questo punto è tutto chiaro e lui ha capito ogni cosa ed è un sorprendente piacevole vedere che non ha nulla in contrario e che mi capisce al volo. Così bello. Così incredibilmente bello.  
Le labbra si trovano, si sfiorano, si uniscono aprendosi, desiderandosi per un po’. Poi i nostri sapori si fondono e le lingue si intrecciano.  
Così bello. E così gay?  
Semplicemente perfetto!  
Le sue mani finalmente si spostano sui miei fianchi, lo sento che traffica coi piedi, probabilmente si leva i jeans dalle caviglie, le lingue giocano nelle nostre bocche, sa baciare, sa baciare piuttosto bene. Mi fa desiderare questo bacio, mi accende.  
Poco dopo mi spinge indietro sul letto, sale davanti a me in ginocchio e continuiamo a baciarci.  
Sta per succedere una cosa particolare.  
Sto per scoprire Alvaro fino in fondo. In un modo che non avrei certo immaginato.  
E mentre me ne rendo conto, le sue mani scendono dalla vita, al mio inguine. Sotto i boxer.  
Continua a prendere il resto dell’iniziativa mentre mi sembra di morire, quasi.  
Il calore mi investe immediato e reagisco subito alla sua mano che mi tocca, me lo prende, si muove fino a che lo tira fuori. I boxer scendono e le lingue giocano insieme in questa giostra erotica. Mi aggrappo alle sue braccia mentre non capisco più niente ben presto.  
Ansimo eccitato, non riesco più a rispondere al bacio e lui scivola fuori succhiandomi il labbro e poi il mento, scivola verso l’orecchio accarezzandomi con le labbra morbide, in questa piega maliziosa. Si chiudono sul mio orecchio, succhia, mordicchia e poi con la punta della lingua me lo delinea. Già questo sarebbe sufficiente a farmi morire. Già solo questo. Ma la sua mano fa molto bene nella mia erezione presto dura.  
Forse era lui che non aspettava altro, e non io!  
La sua bocca e la sua lingua continuano l’esplorazione e mentre scende sul mio collo, mi spinge deciso giù, schiacciandomi fino a che non mi stendo. Le mani esplorano e mi accarezzano, sono suo, alla sua mercede.  
Percorre i tatuaggi con la lingua, gioca coi capezzoli, li succhia, li tira, mi fa impazzire. Scivola giù, tira via i boxer e mentre disegna sul mio inguine con la punta della sua lingua, me li toglie del tutto. Poi mi prende le gambe e me le allarga, infine si sistema in mezzo e me lo prende in bocca. Bene. Oh, molto bene. Davvero, incredibilmente, bene.  
I miei gemiti riempiono la stanza, punto i piedi e spingo il bacino, le mani sulla sua nuca, fra i suoi capelli morbidi e mossi.  
Quel po’ di barba mi solletica, ma non mi dà fastidio. Eccitato fino all’inverosimile, sento che sono vicino all’orgasmo e così lo chiamo per nome, perché non riesco a resistere, così visto che non pensa di fermarsi, lo tiro via con l’ultimo briciolo di sanità. Lo spingo bruscamente, lo stendo giù al mio posto e se lui è la sensualità incarnata, io sono un classico italiano. Passionale. Irruente.  
Prendo possesso del suo corpo, lo assaggio o meglio lo divoro, non ci perdo molto tempo come lui ha fatto con me. In realtà mi avvento quasi subito sulla sua erezione. La faccio mia con impeto, gli tolgo il fiato, lo sento gemere e si eccita subito, io continuo a stuzzicare la mia, tenendomi su.  
Alvaro si muove mentre lo succhio, fino a che mi prende con due dita sotto il mento e non usa forza, irruenza o prepotenza. Due dita. Così, con due sole dita, lui mi solleva.  
Mi bacia di nuovo, sempre con quel suo innato senso erotico. Sono sciolto. Del tutto. E così, sciolto, mi faccio stendere di nuovo e lascio che torni a sparire fra le mie gambe, ma questa volta sotto, nella mia apertura. Mi lecca, usa la lingua e le dita e alla fine, quando torno a chiamarlo perché sto di nuovo per raggiungere le stelle, si solleva, mi guarda e proprio come non avrei mai immaginato, è lui che gestisce. Ed io glielo lascio fare. Con Mika lo facevo io. Mika era troppo dolce per certi ruoli.  
Però Alvaro è diverso e forse è per questo che è il chiodo perfetto.  
E così perfetto come è, sensuale, seducente, forte e deciso, ma sempre con delicatezza, prende ed entra in me. Presto mi prende i fianchi con entrambe le mani, le mie gambe piegate, larghe fra di noi. Si stende, mi schiaccia, entra meglio. Ogni movimento è perfetto, ogni movimento è esattamente come deve essere. Tutte le spinte aumentano lentamene d’intensità e sono sconvolto nel guardare il suo viso abbandonato, caldo, meraviglioso. È l’incarnazione del sesso.  
Mi faccio prendere nonostante all’inizio faccia male e devo guardarlo per distrarmi e capire quanto sia splendido e perfetto.  
Perfetto che sia così, che sia lui.  
Mi prende, mi fa male, mi dimentico di quello che era successo prima con qualunque altro amante io abbia avuto, i nomi vengono cancellati. Siamo solo io e lui, ora. E siamo perfetti.  
Mentre si muove piano, dandomi il tempo via via di abituarmi, il dolore diminuisce e tutto si mescola, non capisco bene cosa provo, so che è molto forte, estremamente forte e che mi sconnette completamente.  
Tutto si confonde, piacere, dolore, presto sono solo brividi, di qualunque genere siano, mi riempiono, mi ricoprono e mi trovo a gemere sempre più forte, tanto che si china col suo viso sul mio, apro febbrile gli occhi e mi succhia la bocca mormorando di stare zitto perché non dobbiamo svegliare il ‘trombone’. Quando lo dice scoppio a ridere e per un momento il dolore è davvero andato via. Poi mi bacia e ricomincia e a questo punto fa molto meno male.  
Tanto che mi piace, mi piace perché raggiunge una profondità inaspettata e forse è la posizione o forse è lui che lo sa fare molto bene. O forse è la mia mano che strofina sulla mia erezione e la combinazione di tutto mi fa impazzire. Lui insiste finché non vede che parto. Raggiungo il culmine e mi abbandono sotto di lui, così Alvaro aumenta le spinte, penso gli mancasse poco, che non vedesse l’ora che venissi per non lasciarmi sul più bello.  
Mi riscalda col suo orgasmo che sembra bollente. È strano sentirlo dentro. Una sensazione stranissima.  
Ansima forte, ma non grida. Lo guardo e lo trovo ancor più bello, così caldo, scombinato e sexy.  
Le bocche aperte, i respiri si confondono. Ci baciamo con dolcezza, senza lingua. Solo le nostre bocche, così e basta.  
Alvaro poi si separa, mi guarda e sorride con la sua solarità caratteristica ed un pizzico di malizia naturale.  
Splendido.  
\- È stato bello… - Mormora col suo meraviglioso accento spagnolo. Sorrido.  
\- Anche tu. - Colpito dal mio complimento spontaneo che sicuramente gli rivolgono di continuo, mi bacia di nuovo, sciogliendosi da me e stendendosi di lato. Poco dopo ci giriamo sui fianchi, rivolti uno verso l’altro, ci osserviamo ed io gli sistemo la ciocca dalla fronte, le sue dita toccano l’orecchino al mio lobo.  
Ci contempliamo. Chissà cosa pensa, che storie ha, cosa lo ha spinto a farlo adesso, cosa vuole ora. Chissà se ha qualcuno, chissà se…  
Ma sono domande che non gli faccio, così come lui non ne fa nessuna a me.  
\- È stata una bella serata. - Conclude. - Grazie per la visita a Milano. - Aggiunge. Sorrido e annuisco, poi mi faccio vicino e nascondo il viso contro il suo petto, senza stendermici sopra. Lui mi circonda col braccio e mi prende contro di sé, sempre in questa posizione. Non chiede niente, forse riconosce i sintomi. Voglio piangere, ma la sua dolcezza mi aiuta a resistere.  
Dopotutto è il chiodo scaccia chiodo perfetto. Mi bacia la fronte e rimane così.  
Io rimango. Gli occhi chiusi. Ricordi che si confondono, che si sovrappongono, altri tocchi dolci come questi, altri istanti passati che non torneranno più, forse.  
E la speranza di poter svegliarmi, domani, fra le sue braccia e non sentire la mancanza dell’altro che non ci sarà più. Prima o poi ne uscirò. In qualche modo. Piano piano. 


End file.
